


Eternal Slumber

by orphan_account



Series: Of Spells And Magic [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Ever After High, GOT7, IZONE (Band), TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisoo and her friends venture out into different dimensions to retrieve the missing crystal and restore peace and order to Ever After .basically , an EAH au that no one asked for , I WAS BORED OKAY ASHAHSASA





	Eternal Slumber

_"Jisoo?"_

  
"Jisoo! Wake Up!"

 

"W-what?"

 

"You have to get up! You wouldn't wanna be late for the trip right?"  


"Trip?"  
  
_trip, trip, trip..._ Ah! Jisoo sits up straight as she is suddenly brought back to reality, the reality where, as usual she is awakened by her annoying yet cute roommate Jennie White, daughter of Apple White. They've been best friends ever since birth, and as the daughters of Apple White and Raven Queen, their destinies conflicted each other's. But since the whole,  _'rebellion'_ started by Jisoo's mother, they were all given the free will to choose the destinies they want, basically, rewriting your happily ever after. At first there were a lot of debate whether to make it an official thing, but in the end it became win-win situation.

 

"Ever after to Jisoo, are you there?"  
  
"Uh-yes!"

"Well, you better get changed, you only have about uhm, let me check... 5 minutes left."

"What?! Couldn't you have awaken me sooner?!"  
  
"Duh, you were having your beauty sleep, and it would be a bad thing to destroy the mood."

"Hm, you're right."

"No time for chitty chat! Time to get changed!"

 

* * *

 

"Hello students! Today we will be taking a trip to Heritage Hall! Where we will bestow upon you important objects from each of your stories, err- sort off." the students follow Madam Yaga as she leads them through the Enchanted Forest, where a big and majestic structure stood, Heritage Hall. From the stories Jisoo has told heard from her mother, it only appears during Thronecoming, where they are given gifts from their parents, like, birthday presents. The students climb up the stairs and the tall doors magically open, expressions of amazement and awe were heard everywhere as they enter the magical structure. Jisoo herself was amazed, the hall was very long, it looked as if it was a never ending hallway, their were those glass portrait thingies of their parents, and a chest on top of a little podium. They walk further into the hallway, until they reach the end, there was a very huge book, it had gold lining and embroidery on the sides, it was thick, and in the middle was a big green gem. "Students, this, is the Story Book of Legends. By the end of Thronecoming, you will all write your own destinies into this book, and when the book is filled, it will be placed back here in Heritage Hall, where your stories will remain." Jisoo felt a nudge on her shoulder, she looked at Jennie who was smiling at her, "They really did change a lot of things." "Yeah, thanks to my mother." both girls giggled and returned their attention to the Storybook of Legends, "Now students, you may approach each of your parents' altar, err- whatever." and just liked that, everyone ran around the hall looking for their parents' portraits. Jisoo walks around a bit trying to explore the place a little more, "Jisoo!" she turns around to see his boyfriend Jinyoung, Son of Dexter Charming, "Oh, hey." Jinyoung hugs her and pecks her cheeks, "Did you sleep well last night? What did you eat for breakfast?" "Uh, yes I did, in fact I slept too well that I almost got late, and, because of that I didn't eat anything earlier." Jinyoung looks at her in shock, "What? Even a piece of toast? I told you to eat, what if you pass out?" "Come on, you're overreacting Jun, I promise, I'll get something to eat after this." "You better." JInyoung pecks her cheeks once more "Oh, Soo! There you are! Hi Jinyoung!" Jennie says excitedly as she waves at Jinyoung, "Oh hey Jen." "You won't believe what I got!" "What is it?" "Oh nothing, just this really amazing golden apple!" "Woah, wicked cool." "I know right! You, what did you get?" "I still haven't found my mom's thing actually." "Well, your's is right beside mine!" "Okay, I'll check it out." "Come on!" Jennie excitedly drags Jisoo away from Jinyoung, "See you later baby! Don't forget to eat!" Jisoo waves back to Jinyoung who's smiling at her.

 

"Ta-da! Here it is!" "Woah." Jisoo approaches the chest and opens it, "What did you get?" "It's uhm- a- a metal silver feather with diamond lining? Cool." "Let me see!" Jennie excitedly approaches Jisoo and looks at the piece of jewelry, "Woah, we both got really cool things!" Jisoo looks to her side and sees Jihoon, son of Briar Beauty, "What about you Jihoon?" "It looks like a crystal?" Jisoo and Jennie approach Jihoon and looked at the crystal closely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I had to cut it there but I really have to go to sleep , I'll try to post chap 2 tomorrowww , good night !
> 
> so , this is the first part , and maybe I'll make five .
> 
> I'm trying to make this less cringey , okay .


End file.
